darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-28 - Wookiee Coronation
Afternoon on Kashyyyk. This area, near the government centre for the entire planet, has been set up for the coronation ceremony. A small hut nearby is curtained off, and a fifteen metre circle has been painted on the ground nearby. The most obvious occupants of the area are what could be termed an intimidating collection of clones arranged in parade formation near the circle, and an equally intimidating collection of Wookiees, some three hundred strong, standing in parade formation on the opposite side of the circle. Each group faces the other, in what seems to be a respectful stance. A single entrance has been set up for the attending guests, both Wookiees and, for the first time in Kashyyyk's long history, non-Wookiees. Each of the non-Wookiees is presented with a datapad, currently blank, that will show details of the form and meaning behind the parts of the ceremony as they occur. As people start to arrive, the datapads change to read 'Handover of Power'. Hrombassa is standing in his appropriate position among the Council of Elders, looking rather dignified, quite officious, and vaguely piratical. Meena Tills enters the area fairly early, and moves to a portion roped off for VIPs. He stands ... a solitary form in bright blue blast armor. A solitary, very uncomfortable looking form. Clad in an awesome War Robe of many colors, and limping slightly from a battle-wound probably received on Nar Shaddaa, Euphemia Bellamy stands in the midst of the collection of clones, barely visible among their numbers, but visible nonetheless as a splash of gold and crimson and white. Despite her limp, her pale face is set in an expression of calm hauteur. Standing near to the Mediator, bandages visible and a scowl on his face is Draven Gamahon, garbed in black from head to toe. Exhaling audibly he watches on silently, only briefly leaning in to Effie for a short word. Rylas arrives and moves to stand where the junior wooks direct him. His human sized bowcaster is strapped onto his back. He spots a few wookiee faces that he remembers and inclines his head to them. Then, looking at his data pad, he looks away from it to the others around him. Meena Tills sees Rylas, and steps over toward him, his visored head swiveling frequently as he catches the scene around him. Garfuulk arrives and waits patiently to led to a place to stand. Nissa arrives at a rather careful pace, looking around at everything as she draws closer. All of the Wookiees are just so...TALL. The petite Mon Cal accepts a datapad she's handing, frowning at it. Before she can ask about it though, she's led to wherever she's supposed to be. After a moment, she spots Rylas and Meena, and moves to join them. Moving as one, the Wookiee soldiers take three steps forward towards the clones, and raise their furry fists in a traditional Wookiee salute, staying oddly silent. The dignitaries gathered for the ceremony are quietly informed that after the Handover of Power, their proper places for the ceremony will be ready. One of the younger Wookiees raars in a happy tone and blinks his big, yellow eyes. He combs his chair with a thick set of claws, then licks a paw and smooths a cowlick down, which doesn't stay down for more than a moment. "Mrromf!" he complains. Euphemia's eyes gleam with a pleasant light, though their gold has hidden depths that are less kind. She waits calmly, her head tilted back, her golden hair blowing slightly."Soldiers of the Imperium, we have now been on Kashyyyk for an extended period, during which we have shattered three attempted invasions and proven our prowess repeatedly. Now, an era of peace is dawning--an era in which the Wookiees of Kashyyyk will step forward to guide their own path forward, as we always desired. We have faith that our time here was not wasted, that our occupation has not been in vain, and that the Wookiee people will henceforth be a testament to the power of self-determination which we so cherish. Clones, wheel left!" As one, the pale Mirror Clones execute a perfect turn to the left. "Salute!" The Clones throw their heads back and stand tall, their eyes turned to the sky. "From this moment forward, Kashyyyk is a sovereign planet," Euphemia declares. "Clones, depart!" In an awesome wave, the Mirror Clones move to the edge of the Enclave and swing on a series of vines into the village, a maneuver that would seem absurd done by one person, but is chilling done by five hundred. Meena Tills does not react. He might as well be a statue in blue blast armor, gaze fixed on Euphemia Bellamy. Draven continues to watch silently, arms folded across his chest. Terienn arives late, but not fashionably. Standing with a small assortment of newcomers on the opposite side of the gap, they all have to wait for the clones to pass by to... wherever they're going. It's an awkward wait until the last clone has crossed the gap. Somewhat pale-faced, Terienn waits her turn to swing over with the others. Hrombassa watches stoically, with the appropriate pomp. After the Clones have departed, the Wookiee Force lets out a single roar, three hundred Wookiee throats letting out a nearly deafening noise. Most of the Wookiees then move off towards the outer edges of the platform, taking up a guarding position around the entire perimeter, while thirty of them take up positions around the painted circle. But not the whole way around. They leave a gap, large enough for all of the waiting dignitaries, including the two Black Imperium leaders still remaining. The Wookiee ushers, along with the datapads provided to the non-Wookiees, direct them to their positions. With conspicuous pride and a gentle smile, Euphemia seeks a place right next to Meena Tills, beaming at him. Meena Tills there is a small lowering and raising of Meena Till's vizored blast helm: but as always, what he is thinking is a bit hard to detect through all that armor. Garfuulk takes a place on the other side of Meena. Draven falls in on hte opposite side of Euphemia, still quiet and stoic. Perhaps his wounds are bothering him.. perhaps other matters. Nissa shifts slightly as she watches the departure of the clones, but then she's being directed to where the Wookiees want her to stand. She ends up on Draven's other side, wondering what might happen next. Euphemia Bellamy leans a trifle closer to Draven, murmuring. Ten of the Wookiees arranged around the circle return their bowcasters to the hooks on their bandoliers, the others hold theirs ready. Attendants come forward, providing rather different instruments to those ten who lowered their weapons. Musical instruments, five horns and five drums. Hrombassa watches the empty spot with the relevant reverance. Draven snorts, nodding to his leader before leaning in. Meena Tills does not react to the whispering either. Eyes dead ahead ...or helmet, anyway. Silently, the guest of honour arrives. Soon to be King. Grachazza, his typical top hat absent given the nature of the event, enters silently from much further down the platform. His bowcaster is slung over his back, and a large machete is in his right paw. As he approaches, the knife can be seen to be tinted red in places. Over his shoulders are thick leather straps, the other ends attached to a bear-like creature. Judging by the wounds on the bear, and the occasional missing patches of fur on the Wookiee, the red marks on the knife are the bear's, and Grachazza has been a-hunting. The Wookiees would know that this is indeed the case, as would the non-Wookiees from the provided datapads. Grachazza has killed this fearsome creature, perhaps more fearsome than tradition requires for the ceremony, to prove his hunting prowess as a Wookiee. Meena Tills turns his head, following Gracchazza's motion. His motion is so smooth as to seem almost mechanical. Euphemia watches Grachazza approach, her golden eyes bright and gleaming, never blinking. Hrombassa observes the arrival with the precise level of respect and dignity required. Garfuulk swivels toward Grachazza and narrowly fights down thue urge to roar softly, impressed by the size of the bear Nissa, noticing that everyone is beginning to look elsewhere, looks to Grachazza. She frowns slightly, tilting her head just a fraction, but her expression returns to calm once more as she watches. Terienn's gaze follows the crowd toward Grachazza. Her brows are taut with a grave frown, but there is also quiet serenity in her eyes as she just waits, breathing slowly and evenly. Rylas continues to watch with just a little bit of awe. Grachazza moves into the circle, the Wookiees in his way obediently moving out of his way, then closing the gap behind him. The King slips the leather straps from his shoulders, then slips his machete back into its sheath. He looks around the circle, stepping into the exact centre of it. He raises his right paw in a fist, giving a Wookiee salute. Five Wookiees step forward. These are the five most senior Clan Chiefs from all of Kashyyyk, and the senior of all of them steps forward, speaking in the Wookiee tongue (translation provided to those who do not understand via their datapads), "Grachazza, Eldest and Wisest, your people have chosen you to lead them. Will you fight for Kashyyyk?" Meena Tills listens, in the same silent study as before. He does not even take a datapad. Just watches. Garfuulk watches quietly In spite of herself, the young Terienn finds the presentation moving and inspiring. Taking one particularly deep breath, her petite posture draws up straighter, if that is at all posible. Something glistens in the corners of her eyes. Euphemia's graceful white hand rises to briefly hide her mouth. She watches with unwavering interest, but little reaction thus far. There may be a glint in her eye now, a slight narrowing. Nissa watches quietly, shiftly just slightly were she stands. A glance down at the datapad to know what's going on, before she looks up again. Draven stands still as ever, seeming to be watching, but seems to be pondering something..anyone paying attention may wonder what is flowing through his mind Grachazza nods solemnly to the elder Wookiee, "I will fight for my people!" He looks around the circle, at each of the people surrounding him in turn. He begins to tell his greatest accomplishments, to prove is worth and experience as King. "I fought the Black Imperium in the skies and streets of Alderaan, protected Rienna from pirates and raiders, served the Republic as Senator and Chancellor." He pauses, "I was wounded in combat, but I fight on for you." He taps his breath mask with a claw, lasting legacy of that wound. "I fought for you all in the Kashyyyk Resistance, leading our people into battle." He looks at Effie and Draven in particular, "And I negotiated our release from the Black Imperium." He looks at the Wookiees again, "Do any challenge my fitness to lead?" This question is the precursor to a ceremonial battle, though on rare occasions some have taken it literally. It's rare, but it has happened before. Rylas just continues watching impassively. He's had to deal with these jokers before and they don't do anything half-assed. Garfuulk stands silently wondering if the ceremonial battle will be ceremonial or a real battle. Meena Tills looks sidelong at Euphemia Bellamy, for a split second, then his visor turns once again to focus on the scene in the circle. Euphemia begins to smile a wide, calm smile, her golden eyes cool and knowing. Draven seems to come back to life, his gaze narrowing in on the ceremony, during the portion of hte speech where the Wookiee details his agression toward hte Imperium Draven seems oh so more interested. A frown, A raised brow. Hrombassa hmms and haws and thinks it over, but does not object. Nissa frowns, her eyes showing a bit of curiousity as she watches. Terienn turns her head slightly to the side, to make her better ear alertly face toward more of the circle. But her eyes remain on Grachazza. A Wookiee steps forward from the circle, placing his bowcaster on its place on his bandolier. This Wookiee has been seen in the background of a great many news broadcasts. It's Gariinyrr, pilot of Howler Two and one of Grachazza's most trusted advisors. One might assume that it's a ceremonial fight that's going on. He bows deeply towards Grachazza, who returns the bow in kind, then the younger Wookiee leaps towards the soon-to-be King, his fists coming out. The two start to fight, and those not trained in such areas would almost think it's real. To those more tuned to combat, they show all the marks of two close friends who know all of the moves the other will use, and how to counter them, and counter the counters. A very close fight, with Wookiee arms moving through the air very quickly with a good number of near-misses. Garfuulk nods and roars approvingly at the battle. Draven's eyes seem to take on a humourous light as he leans toward Euphemia, muttering ot his leader "The would be King seems to have practiced a bit snice his unarmed defeat by a drunken human." Nissa's frown deepens a touch, and she shifts half a step as the fighting starts. She doesn't move any more than that, though, casting a small glance towards Draven before she looks back to the circle. Meena Tills watches the fight, and a certain nod, a certain rhythm, suggests he is following the fight with professional interest. Euphemia's gleaming golden eyes narrow slightly as she watches calmly. She says, "Draven, we must be sure to salute the new king when he has finished the ritual." Once the fight is "safely" underway, Terienn's eyes take a quick glance to each side at the other visitors assembled here. Rylas simply smirks. The last time he saw Grachazza fight, he got his butt kicked by one of the Elders. It was good to see that he had improved since then. The ceremonial fight continues, paws not once making proper violencing contact on flesh, until Gariinyrr takes a long step back, bowing to Grachazza deeply, "I concede to you, my King." The standard formulaic response that's meant to be used for the ceremonial fight. A good number of the Wookiees let out approving roars at the result, or perhaps at the quality of the fighting displayed. Who can tell? Gariinyrr returns to his place in the circle after Grachazza returns his bow, and the Wookiee Chief who had questioned Grachazza before steps away, towards the nearby hut. The elder Chief returns a moment later, leading two young Wookiees. Between the pair, they carry a large black cauldron, filled with what can only be described as a large fire. The orange and green flames flicker a good six inches above the rim of the cauldron. Directed by the Chief, they set this cauldron down in the exact centre of the circle, and Grachazza steps over, looking into the flames. Meena Tills just listens and watches, fo rnow Garfuulk 's eyes and fur twinkle merrily in the firelight. Nissa tilts her head again, just slightly, looking between the fire and Grachazza. Hrombassa perks up a bit, watching attentively as though he is expecting something specific to occur. Garfuulk watches carefully not wating to miss what is to come. Terienn's eyebrows twitch quizically, and her full attention returns to the center of the circle, and she stares into the flames with a hush. Grachazza keeps his eyes on the flames, peering into the cauldron. He deftly removes his breathing mask, stowing it in a pocket on his bandolier. A pause, and a deep breath of the Kashyyyk air, then he plunges both of his paws into the flames. But, he's not an idiot, and his paws come out of the flames just as quickly. He's lost a few inches of fur from his arms all the way up to his elbows, and there's some blackening, though it's just burned fur. This part of the ceremony is a test, since sticking one's furry paws into a cauldron of fire is, as mentioned, an idiotic thing to do. As a side note, burned fur stinks. Those watching would get a distinct odour of it. The other part of this ceremony is what was inside his paws as they came out of the fire. Large golden vambraces, engraved with intricate designs of the Kashyyyk forests and set with thick leather straps, treated with wax to resist the flames. Grachazza attaches the decorative (yet also functional) armour pieces to his arms, in the Wookiee equivalent of having his crown placed atop his head. And yes, these are pieces of metal he just pulled out of a fire. His fur protects his skin from burns, but it doesn't help the smell of singed fur much at all. Not too much smoke, but the smell is there. Euphemia touches her finger to her lips, her eyes reflecting the golden flames, bright and gleaming with what might be amusement. Garfuulk roars slightly first in pleasure at the speed that Grachazza retrived the vambraces with then displeasure at the smell of burnt fur. Hrombassa celebrates the arm-burning in the proper way, which is making a hideously loud amount of yodeling wookie-talk roaring. Hrombassa also shakes his fists in the air, as is the custom. Draven glances at Effie, the faintest hint of a smirk coming ot his lips. Garfuulk, as the smell fades, begins to roar more loudly and shake her fists in the air as well. Nissa shakes her head just a fraction, trying not to breathe too much. And giving silent thanks to the powers that be that she turned out fishy. None of this ridiculous stuff called fur some sentients seem to have. As the new King is attaching his symbols of rank to his toasty forearms, another young Wookiee steps forward, carrying a goblet carved from red granite. It's filled with the juice of Kryylgariieee berries, known for their toxicity. In fact, the portion in this goblet is about twice that needed to knock down a human and keep him down. The young Wookiee, the expression on his face showing that the honour of bearing this particular beverage is the high point of his life so far, steps up to Grachazza, offering him the chalice. The older Wookiee takes it, bowing to the young hunter, then lifts the goblet high. After a slight pause, he brings the goblet to his lips, tilting his head back and taking the bright green liquid down his throat. All of it. Gripping the goblet tightly as he swallows, he takes a half-step forward, roaring as loudly as he can, facing directly at the eldest Clan Chief. Proving that his vocal chords haven't melted under the strain. Euphemia mildly holds a hand over one ear and turns her head away as the Wookiee roars, but she seems to be visibly smiling now, apparently quite pleased with the proceedings. There are worse odors than burned fur. Terienn finds herself balling her own small hands into loose fists at the fire stage, and she swallows somewhat nervously at the goblet stage. As Grachazza's roar fades, the Wookiees present raise their bowcasters, letting several volleys loose into the air. The five Wookiees who had traded their bowcasters for horns blast a loud fanfare, and the five who traded firepower for drums beat a loud rhythm. It's a fair certainty that all Wookiees in the city know that Kashyyyk has a King. There is one segment of the ceremony remaining, though the datapads provided neglect to give details other than the words 'a feast wherein the King provides for his people'. None of the Wookiees move from their places around the circle, though some eye the bear that Grachazza brought in at the start of the ceremony. Euphemia smiles a little smile and narrows her eyes slightly, as if considering something. She turns to Draven and whispers. Garfuulk simles widely and licks her chops at the thought of the coming meal. Nissa continues to watch; after fur burning and poison beverages, what could be next? Just after the bowcaster salute, Euphemia touches her comlink with her finger. "Run our gun salute." For a moment there is nothing. Then there is a sudden flash of light in the sky, followed by the tremendous roar of a sonic boom. Overhead, an immense shadow in the shape of a dagger-wedge floats across the sky, and fireworks fill the heavens of Kashyyyk, launched from that vast Victory Star Destroyer. In its train, two huge circular Guardians roar through the heavens, also launching fireworks in a hundred different colors, and a panoply of cruisers trails behind. Their shadows fall on Kachiro and blot out the sun, then loft away. Their engine trails shimmer in the sky, before their cross-orbital path takes them shining higher up into upper orbit, and the enormous thunder of their passage fades. Rylas looks up, after jumping just a bit. Now that, he wasn't expecting. Draven looks to the skies and openly grins now. "Our.. salute.." he says happily. Garfuulk tenses slightly and looks up as the shadow passes overhead then roars in delight at the fireworks/ Nissa startles a bit around the time Rylas does, nearly sidestepping into Draven. She catches herself, though, giving him a small smile of apology before she looks upward. Terienn tilts her head such that her better ear is directed downward away from the firey skies. When the noise has subsided, she looks back up toward Grachazza. Hrombassa watches the new king to see what the response is for all this showmanship. Grachazza looks up for a moment, grinning at the display. He gives a snuffling laugh as he steps over to the bear he brought in at the start of the ceremony, leaning down over it and drawing his machete again. Using the razor-sharp blade, he starts to slice away the skin on its meaty flank. Once the skin is gone, he quickly and expertly carves a large chunk of meat from the beast. It's dripping slightly, and still warm. He slices off any remaining skin and fat from the hunk of flesh (which is about the size of his head), as best he can given the situation, then he steps over to the elder Clan Chief. He cuts a piece of the meat off, and offers it to the Chief, who gladly accepts it and starts munching away on the approximately mouthful-sized piece. Grachazza grins, then steps to the next Wookiee in the circle, offering a slightly smaller piece, though it's still a good mouthful. He moves around the circle light this, slicing a piece from the gradually diminishing portion of meat he carries and offering it to the guest in front of him. He also does this for the non-Wookiees in the circle, and if they accept the meat, they'll find that it is indeed still warm. If they refuse, he accepts it with a disappointed look, then eats the offered piece himself, offering the next person a fresh piece. Hrombassa gobbles down the raw meat with gusto! And zeal! And aplomb! Num num num. Rylas politely declines with a smile. Shrugging inwardly, Terienn eates her offered piece with all due gravitas. Euphemia takes a piece of meat delicately, examining it with a little smile. She pops it into her mouth and swallows. "Delicious. Nothing like fresh blood." Draven takes his portion, consuming it with no indication as to what he may think. His only gesture is to pointedky watch Grachazza. Nissa looks a bit...apprehensive, when she's offered a piece. Raw meat. Strange raw meat. Mon Cals were supposed hunters way back in the day, somewhat now still, but...they don't exactly eat Krakana after they kill them these days. So, with as much dignity as she can muster, she follow's Rylas's example: smile thankfully, but politely decline. Terienn's comlink goes off at an inopportune moment. She silences the artificial-sounding chime as quickly as she can, and quietly bows out of the circle. She finds the same advisor who had ceremoniously fought with Grachazza, and relays her congratulations and apologies to the aide, to deliver to the King later. Then she pulls up her sleeves for the swing over, and goes to bum a ride deeper into the Core. Grachazza continues moving around the circle, until everyone's been fed, or at least had the chance to be fed. As the last Wookiee gulps down his tasty bear-bit, the official part of the ceremony finally ends, and the circle starts to dissolve. Garfuulk roars happily as she eats her share though she can't believe some of the guests refused such wonderful food from the King himself. Hrombassa goes over and starts milling about with the other council members. Nissa watches Grachazza for a moment, those she looks around slightly as the circle begins to disband. A glance to Rylas, and the Wookiee King, and she smiles slightly. "It was is honor to be included," she says, giving a respectful bow of her head. Rylas clears his throat and looks up at Grachazza. "Oh, I had a blast." Garfuulk walks over to the new King and roars her congragulations sleepily before moving to leave, Grachazza raaars his thanks to Garfuulk, then glances around at the gathered people curiously. Effie, first makes sure there is no blood on or around her mouth, performs a bow and says to Grachazza in a high, clear voice, "Quite magnificent!" Her broad smile is somewhat frightful though, in its sheer cheerfulness. "It was a pleasure, you shall make an excellent King." She turns to Draven now, "Let us be off, there are places to go and people to see, are there not?" Meena Tills reaches for a long vine and casts themself off on a long pendulum swing towards a distant platform of huts. Draven breaks his gaze on hte Wookiee finally, nodding to Effie "We have a spire to topple, and thanks to give to the Jedi, as I recall." Nissa inclines her head again to Grachazza, smiling at Rylas momentarily. "Sadly, I'm afraid I must be off as well," she says, "Thank you for the invitation." Slowly, she turns, making her way out. Rylas grins. "I'd stay, but I should get home to the wife." He looks over at Effie. "Ms. Bellamy. We should talk soon." He waves and then reaches out to grab a vine. Category:September 2008 RP Logs